


peach-bitten

by sahriancore



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Footnotes, M/M, Multi, also written directly into the text field because i am a gremlin, emperors with absolutely unhindered homosexual energy, horny literary allusions, look upon my footnotes and be amazed, peaches as the gay man's patron fruit, polyamorous royalty, pre canon even by pre canon even by pre canon standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahriancore/pseuds/sahriancore
Summary: some sahrian history they don't necessarily teach you in school(if the first emperor does it, can it be wrong?)
Relationships: Casius | the Seventh Jester/Piscer | The Wooded Watcher/Sagithol | The Whistling Prince, Gol Golathanian/Soliam Murr
Kudos: 3





	peach-bitten

_[fragments of a book; the rest had been burned:]_

....it is said one of the wedding presents given to Prince Sagithol on his union to the jester Casius1 was a grafted branch of a white peach-tree2 more beautiful than any other. The tree first bore fruit in the year that Sagithol ascended to the throne, and it is said the sweet pale flesh of the first peach, brought to the Emperor on a silk-draped tray, made his eyes close momentarily in bliss as he bit into it.

Courtiers would praise the humble peach-tree with poems and songs3, and said that those who ate of its fruit regularly would surely live forever-- though of course Sagithol like all mortal men did eventually die4, having reigned fifty-three years and passing the throne to his own grown daughter--

_[some garbled fire-smudged text]_

\--for of course none were permitted to eat of the fruit; it was for the Emperor alone. At least nominally. Sometimes, with a mischievous glance to the Consort at his right hand, he would bestow a slice upon a single favored courtier-- and it is said that such occasions almost invariably ended with the lucky man in their royal bed, shared between the two5. To Casius eirself, he would sometimes stretch out a hand with a particularly juicy peach he was eating, inviting em to lean down and take a bite. And indeed, it is also said that he would tempt Piscer6 in this way, and stars know there are some very charming paintings of the Wooded Watcher, flushed and bewildered, with both Emperor and Consort7.

Perhaps it is in this tradition that Soliam Murr was said to give his Master-General frequent gifts of peaches, by that time a rare and expensive fruit, and sometimes even holding out one half-eaten and urging him to taste for himself8\--

_[the rest has been lost. someone has underlined all the particularly, shall we say juicy, parts of the text, and the margins contain some jotted notes that are particularly scurrilous.]_

  1. exiled for seducing the crown prince, the faithful jester had searched a year and a day for him and saved him from captivity among the enemies of Sahr. For this reason Geminian, opposed as she had been, joined their hands in marriage herself [ ▲ ]
  2. the peach of course being sacred to the early Sahrians, a wood thought to drive away evil spirits, a fruit to grant long life [ ▲ ]
  3. some of which survive in later transcriptions, one being excerpted on _[A PAGE LOST WITH THE REST OF THE MANUSCRIPT]_ [ ▲ ]
  4. then again, by some accounts he ascended live to heaven to heed the summons of his mother, and is he not now regardless a blessed star, immortal in his own way? [ ▲ ]
  5. and it would seem from how often this tale is told, that his loving Casius had no objections [ ▲ ]
  6. responsible of course for ridding the empire of accursed Harn, the Time-Singer, and thus earning for himself a favored place at his Emperor's left hand [ ▲ ]
  7. such arrangements also seem to have been common in early Sahr-- or at the very least, none dared to censure their Emperor [ ▲ ]
  8. but of course the Master-General was of common birth, and probably did not understand the allusion. [ ▲ ]




End file.
